mariofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Grzybowe Królestwo
Grzybowe Królestwo — (ang. Mushroom Kingdom) jedna z głównych lokacji, w której dziele się większość przygód w grach z serii Super Mario. Rządzi w nim Księżniczka Peach i ma ona swoją siedzibę w swoim zamku. Wygląd Królestwa zmienia się w wielu grach, ale można zobaczyć, że posiada na swoim terenie łąki, pustynie, lasy, oceany, dżungle, góry, tundrę oraz wulkany. Siąsiaduje z Koopa Land (królestwo Bowsera) i Bean Bean Kingdon. Opis W Super Mario Bros. i New Super Mario Bros., Grzybowe Królestwo zwykle pojawia się jako kilka osobnych światów (zwykle łąki, pustynie, tundra, etc.) przez które Mario musi się przedostać, by uratować Księżniczkę. Dopiero w Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars mamy wgląd na życie poddanych w Królestwie, co później widać także w grach z serii Paper Mario oraz Mario & Luigi. W serii ''Mario Kart'' zaś dowiadujemy się, że Grzybowe Królestwo posiada własne metropolie jak Toad's Turnpike, Mushroom City i inne wielkie miasta. W grze Super Smash Bros. pojawiają się dwie areny nazwane Mushroom Kingdom. Pojawiają się na nich możliwe do użycia Rury, bloki POW, ? bloki oraz cegły. Jedna podobna arena pojawia się także w ''Melee''. Pomimo nazwy arena Mushroom Kingdom II przypomina bardziej Subcon niż Grzybowe Królestwo. Wszystkie trzy areny posiadają trójwymiarowe obiekty, podczas gdy bohaterowie walczący są przedstawieni jako dwuwymiarowe rzuty. W grze Super Smash Bros. Brawl istnieje arena o nazwie Mushroomy Kingdom. Jest to ukazanie alternatywy Grzybowego Królestwa jako opuszczone, zniszczonego po wydarzenia z Super Mario Bros. W ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' jest arena o nazwie Mushroom Kingdom U. Jest to oczywiste nawiązanie do gdy ''New Super Mario Bros. U''. Grzybowe Królestwo pojawia się również w grze Super Mario Odyssey, jednak tutaj jest ukazany jego niewielki wycinek na latającej wyspie, gdzie znajduje się zamek Peach. Informacje Ustrój Grzybowe Królestwo, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, jest monarchią, a jego głową – Księżniczka Peach Toadstool. Stolicą Królestwa jest Toad Town. Koło miasta znajduje się Zamek Księżniczki, gdzie ma swoją siedzibę. We wczesnych materiałach wynika, że kiedyś Królestwem rządził Grzybowy Król, ojciec Peach, ale obecnie jego rola jest jakby zapomniana. Księżniczka ma wielu strażników w postaci Toadów. Jednakże poza nimi, Mario, Luigi oraz wielu innych bohaterów Grzybowego Królestwa pomaga Peach i ratuje ją niezliczoną ilość razy. Mieszkańcy W Grzybowym Królestwie żyje wiele różnych stworzeń. Najliczniejszymi rasami są Toadzi, Goomby, Koopa Troopa, Yoshi i Boo. Natomiast mimo iż Księżniczka Peach, Mario i Luigi są ludźmi, mieszka bardzo mało ludzi w Królestwie. Waluta Podstawową walutą w Grzybowym Królestwie są monety, nazywane Grzybowymi Monetami. Jest kilka ich rodzajów i każda z nich posiada swoja wartość. Wygląd podstawowych monet jest dosyć prosty, jest złota i owalna z ze znakiem "|" na środku. Mogą występować także w czerwonym bądź niebieskim kolorze lub mieć na awersie symbol gwiazdy Miasta, Miejscowości i Zamki Ogólnie * Toad Town – stolica Królestwa ** Zamek Księżniczki Peach – główna budowla stolicy * Dom Braci Mario – dom, gdzie mieszkają Mario i Luigi * NOWY Dwór Luigi'ego – dwór należący do Luigi'ego Seria ''Paper Mario'' * Goomba Village – mała wioska gdzie mieszka rodzina Goombario * Koopa Village – wioska gdzie mieszkają Koopa Troopa ** Koopa Bros. Fortress – kryjówka Braci Koopa * Dry Dry Outpost – małe pustynne miasteczko, gdzie mieszkają Dryitowie ** Dry Dry Ruins – starożytny dom Nomadimouse * Forever Forest – straszny las ** Boo's Mansion – jeden z wielu domów duchów * Gusty Gulch – ścieżka do Zamku Tubba Blubba; jest tam wioska Boo ** Zamek Tubba Blubba – zamek Clubbów i ich mistrza Tubba Blubba * Lavalava Island – wulkaniczna wioska pełną Yoshich i Kruków * Flower Fields – rośnie tam wiele kwiatów, dom Bub-ulb'ów * Shiver City – śnieżne miasto pełnie Bumptich * Starborn Valley – miejsce narodzin gwiazd * Crystal Palace – labirynt pełen luster i rzeźb * Rogueport – szeroko znany port * Petal Meadows – spokojna łąka ** Hooktail Castle – dom okrutnego smoka ** Petalburg – wioska pełna Koopa i kilku Toadów ** Shhwonk Fortress – forteca, gdzie przetrzymywane są klucze do Zamku Hooktail * Boggly Woods – gęsty lat ** Great Tree – dom wielu Punich i Jabbich * Glitzville – szeroko znane latające miasto ** Glitz Pit – arena, gdzie zadownicy walczą ze sobą * Twilight Town – miasto pogrążone w świetle zierzchu ** Creepy Steeple – zamek pełen sekretów * Keelhaul Key – wyspa rządzona przez króla piratów, Corteza * Poshley Heights – miasto pełne bogaczy * Fahr Outpost – zmiszczone miasto, gdzie mieszkają wyłącznie Bob-omb'y * Decalburg – miasto zamieszkałe przez Toadów, gdzie organizuje się Sticker Fest * Surfshine Harbor – port na północ Decalburgu * Yoshi Sphinx – sfink w kształcie Yoshi i pustynie niedaleko Decalburgu * Enigmansion – straszny dwór z terenami śniegowymi niedaleko Decalburgu Seria Mario & Luigi Ciekawostki * W grze Nintendo Monopoly, na jednej z ? kart jest napisane "Uratuj Grzybowe Królestwo. Przyjdź do Mario". Galeria Mushroom 1.png Mushroom 2.png Mushroom 3.jpg de:Pilz-Königreich it:Regno dei Funghi fi:Mushroom Kingdom en:Mushroom Kingdom nl:Mushroom Kingdom zh:蘑菇王国 ru:Грибное Королевство no:Mushroom Kingdom pt-br:Reino dos Cogumelos Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Królestwa Kategoria:Grzybowe Królestwo